1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a broadcast receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional broadcast receiving apparatus are ones in which the audio setting is changed according to the genre of a broadcast program being viewed (refer to JPA-2006-101391, for example).
However, the above conventional broadcast receiving apparatus do not accommodate a case of receiving a broadcast containing only video or audio.